Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The delivery of a database system may include providing continuing support to the customer to facilitate extracting the maximum use of their data. Database system support typically includes delivering data models and other database content to the customer. Because the customer's data is dynamic, database content may require frequent updates in order to keep up with changing requirements for how the data is used.
The provisioning of database content should be stable and sustainable, in order to minimize disruptions to the customer's operations. Database content should be deliverable in a continuous manner, with little adjustment effort in order to keep the customer's total cost of ownership of the database system and their content as low as possible.